Circus Freaks
by 877576545347667465
Summary: Jamie, Scott, Pedro and Matt go to the circus with Richard to get some chill time. However, Jamie finds more than he thought he would there. My first Fanfic so please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Circus Freaks

For the first time since staying at Professor Chamber's house, the boys and Richard were going out somewhere that wouldn't involve preparing to battle the Old Ones.

They were off to the circus!

None of them had ever been to the circus before except Richard, and as they crossed the sand towards the large tents, they began to realise that the circus wasn't all it was cracked up to be. From a distance it appeared colourful, loud, full of life. However as they got closer they realised the shadows on the tents were actually dirt patches, and the loud music was covering up loud shouts and yells coming from inside the dressing rooms. On their way to the ring where the show was, they passed cages full of animals. The animals were supposed to be 'spectacular', but Jamie could see the hunger in their eyes, the slight poke of their ribs showing through their skins and the fear and nerve behind the way they jumped up against the cage bars.

Jamie looked back at the rest of the group. They had come to the circus to relax and take their minds of the current state of matters, but he could see that all of them felt on edge. Matt looked collected and calm, but his clenched fists gave away his agitation. Pedro looked flat out angry, and kept looking back at the cages with a sad and furious look on his face. Scott looked the same as he had since the Night Rise kidnapping, stony and silent. Richard seemed normal but every time there was a loud noise he flinched and looked around.

They entered the show ring. It was humungous and there must have been at least 100 people sitting around. The noise was ear splitting, and as the 5 found their seats, Jamie began to think maybe this hadn't been such a good idea. They couldn't get out again until the end of the show, and it was packed. Anyone could be a spy, anyone could slip something in their drinks or start a fire without being noticed. Jamie was just about to tell Richard he thought they should try to barge their way back out, when the music started.

He looked towards the centre of the ring, and felt his breath catch. In the middle of it, were several figures dancing in the smoke. Their movement were graceful and inhuman. They seemed almost to fly across the stage. He watched, captivated as what appeared to be the youngest flung herself across the stage and into a neat mid-air twirl. She landed neatly with one foot still high in the air and leaped again before crouching down to allow another dancer to move. But Jamie couldn't tear his eyes off her. She was the youngest by far he could now tell, but her movements were completely different to the other dancers. She seemed almost careless. The dancers continued to move slowly and speeding up. Jamie heard Matt murmur " are those really people?" in wonder. The 5 were all enthralled in the performance, captured by the movements.

The dancers were all wearing the same outfit, tiny clinging silver dresses that flowed and shimmered in the light. The youngest one began to move again and Jamie couldn't take his eyes away. She leapt up, jumped off another dancers back and soared up into the sky, gracefully somersaulting around, her hair (which was tied into a ponytail) twisted round her slim figure as she dived back towards the ground. She landed on her hands and bounced off them back to her feet. A broad smile slipped across her face as she proudly looked around at the audience. Then her eyes met Jamie's. Her eyes seemed to widen for a second and the smile slightly slipped. Jamie felt his heart pound wildly against his chest.

He knew this girl. He could see she knew him.

The dancers now had to go off stage. But as she ran off, she looked over her shoulder, looking confused and slightly dazzled. Jamie felt his pulse return to normal as the next act came to the stage.

He tried to sit patiently through the rest of the acts but he couldn't. He needed to go and find her. He knew he knew her, he just wasn't sure where from. But her face, he knew he had seen it before. No-one could forget that kind of face.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey where'd Jamie go?" asked Matt suddenly.

"What? He's not here?" exclaimed Richard. Scott stared at his brothers empty seat, not looking at it so much as through it.

"Scott? Are you getting him?" asked Matt.

Scott shook his head angrily. He felt a wave of dread wash over him. Where had Jamie gone?

Meanwhile, as the boys tried to figure out what to do, Jamie was backstage, having snuck away to explore back there and find the girl. He had crept under the wooden stage to find himself out of the tent completely. Looking around, there were hundreds of people out there. He could see a few dancers around, but not her.

Matt and the others had spent the last 10 minutes attempting to reach the exit, with no result. It was as if everyone had formed a solid barricade. Richard looked around and spotted a rip in the side of the tent, and signalled to the others. They all scrambled out, and Matt turned to Scott.

"Still nothing?" he asked despairingly.

"I'm trying my best!" barked Scott.

The few dancers suddenly turned and began to weave their way through the dense crowd. Jamie, spotting the movement out of the corner of his eye, carefully followed them. He found himself leaving the crowd and outside of a smaller tent. The dancers all snuck inside, and he could hear a loud voice shouting inside. Listening in he crouched on the grass.

"You stupid girl! You are not worth the money I pay you!"

" Uh, you don't pay me. 'Cause you're a tight beastard."

There was the sudden, heavy sound of a slap and several gasps floated out of the tent.

" Oh yes slap me. That doesn't make you look like even more of a beastard at all."

Another slap. Then a shriek.

" You are too insolent girl! You know what happens to insolent girls? They get punished!"

"Get off me!"

Wanting to know what was happening, Jamie peeked through the entrance.

In the centre of the tent, the muscular circus manager was yanking with all his strength at HER hair. She was squealing and clinging to her hair, trying to wrench herself free. Before the other dancers' horrified eyes, the man pulled a knife out of his belt. Pulling her towards him, he raised the knife high in the air. Noticing the knife for the first time, she yelled and let go of her hair to lash out at him. He began to bring the knife down in a large arch, at which point Jamie narrowed his eyes and the knife plunged straight past the girl and into the man's stomach.

They all heard the scream from where they were, it echoed across the entire circus. Without even looking at each other they all ran across the campus towards the sounds. They could see a small tent with dozens of the dancers running out of it, when suddenly Scott with a grunt bent over and clung to his stomach with pain.

"Scott?" asked Pedro.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3! YAY! **

**BTW- I am sorry about the way the last one was hard to tell when I was switching scenes- left bigger gaps but FF doesn't show them :S Will make it more obvious this time! Thanks for the reviews guys!**

**Jamie**

Someone grabbed his shoulder and flung him to the floor. He felt a sharp pain as something hard slammed into his stomach. Jamie was flat on the ground. He looked up at his unknown attacker and met the man's eyes.

The man's response was the kick him in the stomach again.

Panic entered his being- his powers weren't affecting the man's eyes. He struggled quickly to his feet and ducked a punch to the head. He neatly side-stepped the man then shoved him off from the side. The guy tripped over a tent peg and hit his head. Jamie, thinking he was unconscious, turned his attention back to the tent. A crowd had gathered around the other side so he tore a hole through the cheap fabric to see what was going on. After the scream, most of the dancers had legged it. Just one was left.

Her. The girl still stood there, staring at the manager's body in wonder and shock. Jamie climbed through the hole. He could hear sirens starting up in the distance and people coming towards the tent. He grabbed the girls arm. Her head snapped up and she stared at him. There was no change in her face. She was trembling a little and blood was splattered onto the front of her shiny dress. Her mouth opened once and shut again in a brilliant fish impression.

"Come on, before they get here. This doesn't look good" he said. She didn't argue, just followed him out of the tent.

**The Other Guys**

Scott, still holding his stomach, looked up at the others. Matt held him up, as he was finding it hard to stay on his feet.

"It's…..Jamie…" he gasped. " He's in…trouble."

He looked up and then suddenly seemed okay again. He straightened up and said:

"Whatever it was stopped but we need to find him NOW."

They all continued to head for the tent. A bunch of the mysterious dancers passed them, all looking rather strange and hurried. One of them was crying silently.

They got to small, drab tent. There was an entrance made of a loose piece of material and no-one in the growing crowd seemed willing to go through it.

"Come" said Pedro suddenly and slipped past the others to approach the tent.

Exchanging a surprised look, Matt, Scott and Richard followed him. Pedro never usually decided what to do. But now he walked towards the tent front, seeming perfectly certain of his actions.

The loud clanging wail of police sirens pierced the night and everyone jumped. Richard caught hold of Matt's arm and said:

"We have to leave or hide. Come on"

"No! We have to get Jamie!" argued Scott.

"Wait, Richard's right" Matt interrupted. "Jamie might not even be here. He might be on the opposite side of the circus, away from all this chaos"  
Scott's panicked eyes were turning more and more angry. "But he's near! I can sense it!"

They hesitated, not willing to be leave without Jamie. The sirens were getting louder and louder. Richard, sensing that they really had to find Jamie, didn't know what to suggest.

"Hide" came Pedro's voice again. "We can take cover inside of one other tent and return when crowd is going. Police come, must not be seen."

Richard, seeing the reason behind this, nodded and said "Pedro's right. We can't be seen by the police. But we'll stay in Scott, to come and look when it's calmed down a bit."

Scott took another look at the tent, then followed them away. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thanks for the great reviews and sorry about the late updates, I've been working on some other stuff for a while. I've set up my own website, you know, just FYI! So feel free to check it out if you want. I'll be posting some of my own original short stories on there if you want to read them :D Anyway I hope you like this next chapter!**

**My website: ****s****.**

**Matt**

After a few hours, the police had finally left along with a heavy looking body bag. Matt, Pedro, Scott and Richard had come out of their hiding tent, and were heading over to the tent where whatever had happened had happened, when Scott stopped walking again and frowned hard.

"What is it? Scott?" asked Richard. No reply.

Pedro put his hand on Scott's shoulder. "Scott?" he asked gently.

Scott shook his head. Then yelled :"It's all your fault! I said we should stay! We could've gone in and got him! There was time!"

"Whoa, Scott. Chill." Matt tried to calm him down. "What's wrong? What's happened?"

"HE'S GONE!" Scott yelled, right into Matt's face. Then suddenly he screwed up his own face and clasped his hands over his eyes.

"What? Scott! Come on! Throw us a bone here!" Richard shook Scott's shoulders. Scott was whimpering, shaking his head back and forth and growling somewhere deep in his throat. Pedro looked at Matt, looking scared.

"We are...uh… needing to get him to return to the Professor. Now. It is…Nightrise. Again, they hack his head."

"What, now? We have to leave? What about Jamie?" Matt argued.

"NOW, Matteo! They are being able to track our position through Scott if he cannot stop them!"

Matt glanced at Richard, then looked at Scott. He definitely didn't seem like he was having an easy time. His face was completely white and a light sheen of sweat had covered his forehead.

"Okay. We'll come back here tomorrow."

**Jamie**

They had both run into the wooded area behind the tents, and had hidden there for several hours. Neither of them had spoken in that time. Jamie looked at the girl.

"So what's your name?" he whispered.

"I am called Allie." She spoke perfect English, and without any trace of an accent.

"You're English?" the surprise was evident in his voice.

"Yes. But who are you? I know it was you that made the knife go past me. How did you do it? And why would you save me? DO I know you? You are fami-"  
"Shush. One question at a time. I'm Jamie, from America. I…didn't make that man die. I just pulled you away from the tent. And I don't know if I know you. I feel I do, but I've never met you before."

She looked at him questioningly. "Jamie from America, I know that is was you. How did you do it? I've been in the circus half my life, but I've never seen anything like that before. You weren't even in the tent."  
He looked at her.

"I can't tell you yet. Not just because I still don't know where I know you from. But also because there are people who could go into your mind and get the information. Which would be very bad. You understand?"

She looked into his eyes. "Yes, I understand."

"Good. Now, the police should leave soon. Then we can go to look for my friends. They will help you too."

She nodded and they returned to silence. Once the police had finally left, they jumped down from the tree they were in and went back into the circus. But Matt, Scott, Pedro and Richard were no where to be seen. Jamie had tried to contact Scott, but couldn't get through. He had a bad feeling in his core, and he was worried that Nightrise might be getting into Scott's head again.

"Maybe in here?" Allie suggested. She was pointing at yet another tent. It was worth a try. Once inside the tent, it was obvious that there was no one in there. It was too small for anyone to be hiding.

"Come on. I bet we could walk back to the Professors. It would only be a few hours and that's probably where they've all gone." He opened the tent's flap, and saw that there were 3 huge, silent black cars parked there.

"No! Go back in!" He hissed, but Allie had already stepped out beside him.

Two men in dark suits stepped out from the sides of the tent. One grabbed Allies' arms and shoved her into the nearest car. She struggled, but he was too strong.

"Let her go!" Jamie tried to stop them, but the result was just him being shoved inside the car too. He felt rope being harshly tied around his wrists and a scrap of material was gagging him. On the bottom of the car, Allie was in a similar state.

**Scott**

Lying in his bed, Scott was pretty hacked off. Stupid Nightrise. Now he had lost Jamie.

He felt something astonishingly close to tears form in his eyes. His headache had gone once they had gotten to the Professors, and he had been put to rest.

All of a sudden, a pound of excitement burst into his chest and he sat up. The room was lit up for a second by car headlights outside, then the cars passed.

But Scott knew who was in those cars.

**Matt**

Matt and the others were discussing their options. They needed to find Jamie. Scott was upstairs, resting after the attack Nightrise had launched on his brain.

"Shush" Richard suddenly hissed. There were car engines out the front. For a second everybody froze, then the cars passed and they all relaxed.

"Weird. Cars, here, I mean" Matt commented. They all agreed.

"Anyway, we have to go back to the circus tomorrow, obviously, seeing as that was where he vanished. We may find something there. Anything that can help us-" he was cut off by the sound of another car outside.

"HEY!" suddenly exclaimed the Professor. "That's my jeep!"

"What?" yelled Richard. He ran to the front of the house and pulled open the curtains. They all saw who was sitting in the jeep, just before they drove off. They were driving like a flipping maniac.

"Scott" groaned Matt.


	5. Chapter 5

**Scott**

He had clearly not thought this through. His attempt at driving was not very good.

The jeep was stuck. Wedged in-between the two sides of the ditch he had driven into. He hadn't even been anywhere near the car with Jamie in it. He had actually lost it hours ago and then he had gotten lost.

Then came the ditch.

However, in the moment before he had swerved into the ditch, he had heard Jamie in his head. Only for a second, but he had heard it.

"_Scott! Where-"_

And then Scott had crashed and lost it. Great. He was obviously not made for rescues.

**Matt**

Matt looked around at the others. They sat in the professors other jeep, the keys of which she had rather grudgingly surrendered to them. "Two jeeps in one day" she had muttered sadly under her breath.

Matt had been trying to think of something to do but couldn't think of anything.

"So we've lost both the twins. This isn't good, guys. How are we going to find them when we don't have either of them to help?"

Richard said "do neither of you have any sort of power that might help find them? A built in radar sort of thing?"

Pedro shook his head helplessly. The look on Matt's face spoke for itself. Richard slowly eased the car around a corner and sighed. "There's not much we can do lads, except searching which could take hours and still turn up nothing, and even the option of spreading out and covering more ground in out because whoevers out there could snatch you guys whilst your search."

Matt looked up at the road ahead.

"Um actually Richard, it might not be that hard" and he pointed further down the road, where they could faintly see through the windscreen the rear end of the professors other jeep sticking up from a ditch in the side of the road. There was a figure standing despondently beside the wreck.

Richard drew the car level with Scott and nodded at him. "Get in."

Scott did so without a word.

"So" Richard continued. Matt had expected Richard to be angry, but his voice was surprisingly gentle. "What happened?"

"They were in the cars that went past the house. I tried to follow them but I heard Jamie in my head and it distracted me." He was ashamed and defiant, looking at the ground.

"Right. Next time, why don't you let us know and then when you get distracted I'll be driving and we can avoid any more damage to the professor's jeep, okay? "

The soft tone in Richard's voice threw Scott off, and in surprise he actually accepted this with a small smile. Richard continued to drive.

**Jamie**

He opened his eyes slowly. They stung as his eyelids passed over, and he could smell that sweet smell that had been on the handkerchief someone shoved into his mouth.

For a few moments he couldn't see a thing, his vision a sort of white, like the blur you get with a really strong head rush. He felt a strange pressure inside his temples. As his vision cleared, he felt confusion deep inside him.

Out of everywhere in the world his capturers could have taken him, why on earth would they pick here?

Why take him to Professor Chamber's house?

He tried to speak, but couldn't open his mouth against the tape stuck to it. All he produced was a muffled sound that faintly resembled humming. He heard an echo of this beside him, and twisted to see Allie.

She was hung from the ceiling, her hands bound to the light fitting next to the French windows. Her eyes were bloodshot, and her hair ruffled and fluffed up around a tape on her face. She was kicking her feet around, swinging back and forth as she tried to wiggle free.

He heard another sound and looked in another direction. Professor Chambers was lying across the dining table, only just visible through the archway connecting the two rooms. She was tied to it with the same tape confining Jamie and Allie. She was also gagged.

So where does that leave me, wondered Jamie. He struggled to lift his head enough to see his own position. His hands were bound as well, but they were stretched out against the wall he was stuck to. His feet were stretched out below him as well. There were nails in his clothes in certain places, securing his jacket and jeans to the wall and him inside them. He could barely move, let alone attempt to escape.

He searched in his head, but couldn't find any sense of Scott or any of the others in the house. He could feel that there were people upstairs, but he had no idea who they were.

He felt fear in his heart, gripping it like a stone hand. He could not hear Scott at all. He tried experimentally reaching out to him, saying his name, shouting it louder and louder but to no response.

"_SCOTT SCOTT SCOTT SCOTT SCOTT SCOTT SCOTT SCOTT…."_

He furrowed his brow, straining, trying to find any way to make a connection, even if his voice only went through as a whisper it would be better than nothing, it would help the others come back and find him.

"_SCOTT SCOTT SCOTT SCOTT SCOTT SCOTT SCOTT SCOTT…."_

**Scott**

He sat miserably, feeling Matt bouncing against his to the left and Pedro falling against him to the right. He was trying to concentrate, trying to open his mind and speak to Jamie, but nothing was happening. He could hear everyone else, He could hear Matt complaining to himself about how his bum was going numb, he could hear Pedro speaking in some other language inside his head, He could hear Richard thinking about roads and possible paths the cars could have taken, but from Jamie there was absolutely nothing.

He may as well give up. This was all his fault anyway. He was a shit brother and he knew it. He should've tried harder, should've made more effort to connect after what Nightrise had done, but he didn't, and now the bond between him and Jamie had faded. Even after Jamie had done all that to rescue him, after being shot and infiltrating a prison, Scott hadn't even bothered to try and communicate in any, had left it all to his brother, and now Jamie was gone.

He sank lower in his seat.

"…_.scott…" _

It was faint, it was a whisper, it was barely loud enough to hear, but he jerked upright and grabbed onto it with all his strength. Matt and Pedro, realising something was happening, watched attentively.

"…_.scott….scott__...__scott…scott scott __**scott scott scott**__** SCOTT HELP SCOTT SCOTT HELP SCOTT-"**_

And then it was cut off with a blinding, sickening stab of pain to his stomach and a similar sensation in his head. He cried out in pain, causing Richard to skid to a stop in alarm and the two boys beside him to leap forwards and grab onto him.

"What is it?" asked Matt urgently.

The pain faded and Scott rubbed his hand across his eyes. Pedro said nothing, staring at him intently.

"Turn around." He kept his hand over his eyes and stop in a low growl.

"What?" said Richard.

"TURN THIS CAR AROUND!" he bellowed, taking his hand away and leaping forwards. Pedro and Matt held him back as Richard obeyed, driving the car forward and performing a stunning 180 to drive back towards Professor Chamber's house.


	6. Chapter 6

**Richard**

They sped down the road, Scott straining against Pedro and Matt in an attempt to make Richard go faster. Richard's teeth were gritted with the force he was putting on the pedal, knowing the jeep had a maximum speed and not caring at all. All that was important was getting to Jamie and bringing him to safety. The sandy stretches on either side streamed by in long beige lines, darkened in what was now the early morning light. Matt now had no link to Jamie, the pain and screaming completely gone from his mind. He couldn't make a connection at all, even though he was struggling with the faint echo of the last. He looked out of the windscreen in desperation, but couldn't see anything except darkness ahead.

** Jamie**

Allie was still wriggling, causing the light to swing back and forth with her, making a creaking noise as it did so. She was swinging heavily from side to side, the shine coming out of the bulb illuminating first the full-length glass windows opposite her, and then the wall behind her. Professor Chambers was lying still on the sofa, her eyes shut. Jamie's vision was still a little blurred and he couldn't tell yet if she as alive.

Suddenly the door directly to the left of his body, on the same wall so he could not yet turn and see why it had done so, opened with a creak. It gently hit the wall behind, and then stayed there and someone entered the room. They kept their back to Jamie, so he could not see who it was, but he could make out their massive frame and bald, shiny head. Allie paused in her swinging, looking afraid. He saw that Professor Chambers was stirring in the other room.

Then the figure turned and he forgot about his surroundings. He found himself faced with a fat, bald, ugly man, wearing a greasy and dirty suit, blazer gone, also adorned with a big bloody bullet hole in the middle of his head.

He found himself facing his dead uncle Don.

** Matt**

Matt released his grip on Scott, finally convinced the boy wasn't going to murder Richard. Scott was sitting hunched in his seat, hands clenched into tight fists. Matt sighed. He had never openly admitted it, but from the tie he had spent with the twins so far he definitely preferred Jamie. The boy was funnier, more willing to cooperate, and actually spoke using words that were made up of more than one syllable and a grunt. But still, Matt could not sit by and watch Scott in such pain and fear. He could even see the gleam of tears in Scott's angry eyes. He spoke out in his mind, knowing Scott could hear every word.

_We'll find him…he's still here, we would feel it if he was killed…we are going to get to Jamie. _

Scott look up, his eyes red and still furious, but underneath that Matt could see the fear. They met each others gaze for a moment, and Scott's softened momentarily.

_I hope you're right Matt…_

** Jamie**

Jamie squeezed his eyes shut, and screamed again, the gag slipping to one side. His head was on fire, burning every sense he owned. He was thrashing, trying to move, but the man in front of him just kept smiling, smiling with his big mouth, exposing his disgusting yellow teeth. His eyes gleamed manically, the skin around his greasy stretched lips and small pig eyes screwed up and wrinkled. He removed the knife from Jamie's stomach and his lips stretched apart even wider in a grotesque smile. Then he placed his hand over the gaping wound in Jamie's stomach and Jamie felt the skin slowly pull back together, the muscle underneath the cut re-attaching and the skin stretching to meet. He groaned and dropped his head, feeling more sweat break out along his brow. Allie, still dangling from the lamp, was screaming and sobbing, watching the blood coming from Jamie's cut slowly drip to the floor. Professor Chambers, in the other room, was crying silently into her gag. Don stepped back and scrutinized his work, still with the insane grin on his face.

"You…should…be…dead!" Jamie panted. The ache in his stomach intensified as he spoke, and he bit his lip and moaned.

Don's smile fell so quickly it was hard to believe it had been there in the first place.

"Yes. But the Old Ones came for me. They understand what a little shit you are and they're giving me the chance to get what I want and help them too."  
His voice rasped in a way it never had before. Each word sounded wrong, impossibly old.

Jamie shook his head. Don started to walk forwards again.

"WAIT!...wait….what do they want?"

Don smiled. "You tricked them once, through deception and lies. One of your's died in order to take you back. They will not make the same mistake again. You will be get weak, and in too much pain to act as one of the five. But you will not be allowed to die. Now stop asking questions and keep screaming. It is such a beautiful sound; I missed it dearly."

Jamie shook his head again in desperation, his knees weak in fear, but Don got closer and closer, the insane grin returned to his face.

**Scott**

Richard pulled up outside the house and braked sharply, Scott leaping out the car before it stopped moving and stumbling. He sprinting into the house, barging through the door on the latch like it was not there. The others weren't far behind.

He ran through the downstairs, into the kitchen, into the downstairs bedroom, checking out of each window. Then he ran into the dining room, took one look, before crouching on the ground and letting out a roar or anger and misery.

"He's back! He's Back!" he shrieked, snatching up a photo frame from the floor and flinging it to the side, smashing it against the table. Allie flinched, crying.

Richard was next, and he stared around in shock. The room was hell. Professor Chambers was crawling through the arch from the next room, her hands and feet tied. The full length window was smashed, the glass littered all over the floor. The light from the ceiling had been snapped off, and lying on the shining oak table was a crying young girl, who he recognized as one of the dancers from the show. Her hair was messed up, she was sobbing and bruised and tied up as well, but she was definitely one of the dancers.

And on the wall, next to the door, was an odd arrangement of rusty iron nails stuck into the wall. It took him a moment to realize that they were an outline of a person. There was small tears of cloth attached to each one. And stuck right in the middle, over the puddle of still wet blood on the floor, was a photo.

Richard snatched it from the wall and held it up. it was a picture of the 2 twins together, back when they were younger. Their hair was longer again, and they were shorter. They were standing in the middle of a fat, ugly man who had his arms around the miserable looking boys.

Scott shrieked again.

"Uncle Don's back!"


	7. Chapter 7

Jamie clung to his stomach as the car swerved from side to side. He was completely alone, lying in the space between the front seats and the back seats. The carpeted floor he was on was covered in all kinds of debris, gross layers of fluff and dozens of tiny insect bodies which he kept finding himself lying on. He was trying to keep still, control the blood flowing from the wound that this time Don had not fixed afterwards, and groaned. He felt tears of pain welling up behind his eyes and blinked them away, feeling a tidal wave of self disgust and loathing wash over him. Scott would never cry in this sort of situation.

All he had ever wanted was to be tougher, more like his slightly older twin, more capable of handling these situations by himself. And here he was, lying in the back of Don's car and crying like some pathetic little child.

So what exactly would Scott do?

A sudden jolt send a sharp stab of pain radiating throughout his body from the cut and this time he clamped his jaws tight together to hold in the scream of agony that rose in his chest. He squeezed his eyes to focus, try and block out the pain, and a tear escaped as he did so, trickling hot down the side of his face. He tried to concentrate inside his head, tried to search for Scott again, but again found nothing.

For a minute he felt terror grip him, like an icy hand that clenched into a fist around his heart.

_I'm alone _he realized. Whatever Nightrise had done, they had prevented Scott from being able to open up, even to Jamie. Which meant Jamie was going to have to sort this out by himself.

He tried to shake off the nervousness this thought gave him, but then was interrupted by another jolt as Don slammed ont he brakes and the car jerked to a stop. Jamie was flung forwards into the seat in front and bit his lip hard to stop from screaming. He heard Don get out and slam the door shut, and waiting, anticipating what was about to happen.

The door by his head opened and he felt a pair of meaty, sweaty hands grab and his shoulders and tug. This time he couldn't help it; a scream of pain left his lips and his writhed, pulling his legs upwards and trying not to stretch the wound. Don pulled his from the car and dropped him hard to the floor where he landed with a dull thud on the beaten sand track. He rolled onto his side and squeezed his eyes again, trying to think of something he could do. He had already tried to get into Don's head several times but the result had been like running into a brick wall, his head had physically been knocked by the block the old ones had created.

Don was coming back again. It was now or never.

As the fat, smelly man bent over his curled up body, Jamie reached around and slashed with the offered piece of glass he had snatched up from Allie's hand as he had been dragged away from her. It glided smoothly through the air and kept going.

_Did I miss?!_

__He was already exhausted just from that small effort and he fell back from the force he had used. Don just stood, staring down at him with a confused look on his face.

The his stomach opened up like a zip, starting at one side and then splitting to the other. Blood fell out like a waterfall, tumbling from the cut and splashing onto the ground, where it was soaked up by same immediately. Jamie rolled again to avoid it splashing onto him too.

Don fell to his knees, still looking confused. He opened his mouth and out flew a long stream of black flies, buzzing loudly. They merged to form a large shadow and Don slumped down behind them. Jamie watched with wide eyes, waiting for the inevitable. The flies would come back down and kill him without thought.

But then instead, the flies hovered for a moment and flew off back towards the way the car had come from. Jamie suddenly realized what they were doing: "_keep you weak, not kill you..."_

__They were going to stop Scott.

**Scott**

****Scott sat on the sofa, dull and hunched. Allie was next to him, wrapped up one of the professors blankets.

The professor was upstairs. She had become hysterical with worry when she heard Jamie had been taken, and so Richard had slipped a sleeping pill into the drink he had given her.

Matt swept the last of the glass outside onto the patio, and then balanced the mop up against the wall. He looked over at the despondent Scott and felt his heart sink. he had promised that they would find Jamie, and now he had vanished just a few seconds before they had arrived and left them with a broken house and a random girl they didn't know.

He lent against the table and rubbed at his throbbing head. He had never had a headache this big.

Pedro suddenly burst in and walked determinedly across the room to Scott. Richard followed and lent agaisnt the table next to Matt, watching as Pedro grabbed Scott and held his head tightly in both hands. Scott looked startled but didn't fight. Allie, looking confused, moved away to stand up.

Pedro moved Scott's head carefully towards his own so that their foreheads were placed directly one on the other. Then he shut his eyes and focused all of his powers.

All the times he had ever healed anyone, it had never been like this. This time he was healing to save the life of a boy he barely knew, had only met a week or so ago, and yet who met more to him than most. To save a boy who would do the same for him. To save a boy who could be dying right now. To save a boy who was proof that Pedro wasn't the only freak out there. To save a boy who felt like a brother. And to save his twin, who was dying inside in front of him.

As their minds met the two felt a surge of power, and Scott felt a break, in the front of his head, as his mind finally exploded through the barrier Nightrise had put there. It shattered as both he and Pedro combined pushed against it, and he shouted in triumph as his mind escaped the cave, the cage it had been trapped in.

And then, as Pedro moved away, joy in his eyes, Scott felt a dark surge of fear as he heard Jamie in his head, hearing him properly for the first time in a while.

And he tentatively responded.


	8. Chapter 8

**Guys sorry it takes so long for me to update now days I'm not going to bother you with my excuses- I'm going to try harder though. Hopefully I'll update again over the next few days. Enjoy :) **

Scott Looked up in shock and wonder at the people around him. Matt saw in Scott's eyes something he'd never seen there before- a glimpse, maybe, of what he used to be like before his life has gone down the toilet. His eyes were bright and lively, his face somehow lifted up, everything looking younger and fresher. He grabbed out for Matt and caught hold of his arms.

"It's Jamie!" he gasped "I can hear him…properly!"

Matt grinned at the look on Scott's face, and glanced over to where Pedro had slumped back, exhausted. His breathing was shallow, and he looked pale. Richard crouched next to him and pulled him into a sitting position.

_SCOTT GET OUT MOVE SCOTT MOVE YOUR GODDAMN ASS THEY'RE COMING FOR YOU!_

Scott frowned.

_What is Jamie? Where are you? We're coming to get you!_

He could feel Jamie relief flooded through him as well, like water filling up his insides, happy and joyful. A great weight lifted off both their shoulders. It was like they had been living under a rock for ages, in the darkness and the loneliness, and suddenly the rock had been pushed to the side and sunlight was falling on them both.

_Look just get out and I'll lead you to me. You have to leave now!_

Scott was about to respond again when something from outside distracted him. A weird buzzing noise. He didn't even hesitate to get up and rush everyone out, truly and absolutely trusting in his brother once again. Richard came out, supporting a still weak Pedro, and Matt supporting Professor Chambers. Allie backed the group, shivering at the cold of the night.

They all climbed into the jeep and that's when they spotted exactly what was coming for them, what Jamie had been talking about. A huge swarming, buzzing, angry group of ugly flies, buzzing with violence, was flying out of the door of the house and at them.

Richard started up the engine and performed yet another surprising display of stunning driving, spinning the car around neatly in a flawless 180 and revving it out of there.

_…Scott? You out okay? Is Allie there? _

Scott smiled at how easy this was again. HE felt like he had been released from some sort of prison.

_Yeah we're fine, and so is she. Where are you Jamie?_

_Oh, good. I'm-ow!_

_Jamie?...Jamie!_

Scott suddenly winced and doubled over as he felt pain stab his stomach. Allie leapt towards him, looking stressed. Just as she did so, the swarm of flies hit the car, sending it jerking forwards. Scott was sent flying off his seat and Allie landed on top of him.

Matt was jerked hard forwards against his seatbelt with a cry and Pedro next to him was sent hurtling into the seat in front of him, knocking out his already weakened friend. In the front Professor Chambers hit her air bag with a grunt, and Richard smashed his head hard against the steering wheel, letting out an angry grunt.

They all started to sit up, still driving fast as hell, when the flies hit again. This time the glass of the rear window shield smashed inwards from the impact, exploding over them all. Matt leapt to the side over Pedro's unconscious form to protect it from flying shards, and Allie covered her head with her hands.

Richard swore.

Some of the flies got in through the window.

"JESUS RICHARD FLOOR IT!" bellowed Professor Chambers, getting a surprised look. The jeep sped up to the max, going down the path way too fast to be safe.

All Scott, on the floor underneath Allie could concentrate on, was his painful stomach. HE felt like something had sliced through it. Then again, the pain hit but this time striking the other side of his stomach. The something knocked his head, sending his flying up and back with the force of it, and he slammed back into the jeep door. Allie was knocked off of him, landing on her back, before she pulled herself back up and grabbed a hold of the back of Richard's seat. She shouted out

"I HAVE AN IDEA!" but then was cut off as one of the flies flew as her shoulder. When it his she screamed out in pain, reaching around and slapping it hard. It fell off and hit the ground, but it had torn her skin and she had a long cut that started bleeding.

Scott tried to sit up and make sure she was okay but something hit his stomach again and it forced him back down. He knew what was happening, he was feeling everything Jamie felt. He looked down and saw a long thin line of red along his shirt. He lifted it up and saw a shallow cut stretching along his stomach. If this was how if affected him then what the hell could be happening to Jamie?

_Scott close it…_

_Close what?_

_You know- OW!_

_JAMIE?!_

_SCOTT CLOSE IT!_

_NO!_

Scott winced in pain as something hit his brother and therefore him again. Was Jamie insane? Did he really think that Scott was just going to shut him out all over again, just as he had managed to let him in?

Something small dripped onto his head and he reached up in surprise. It couldn't rain inside a jeep. The liquid wasn't water, it was red. He looked up and stared in horror. Allie's cut was bleeding much more than it should be; red pouring down her back, staining her dress and making the sequins shine grossly crimson. The blood was practically gushing.

She was reaching past Richard, pointing to the floor beneath the Professor, who reached down and handed up a small tub of petrol. Her emergency supply. She also handed Allie a small box of matches. Allie said something else to Richard, but at that precise moment Scott felt a hard blow to the knee and bent over, clutching at his leg. He heard a loud scream in his mind and knew that his own knee had only felt an echo of Jamie's, and that something had shattered his brother's kneecap. Then through the screaming he heard

_SHUT IT DOWN SCOTT IT WILL GET YOU TOO!_

_DAMN IT JAMIE I DON'T CARE I'M COMING TO FIND YOU NOW SHUT THE FUCK UP AND TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE!_

_THAT __**DOESN'T EVEN MAKE ANY SENSE**__! _

He was cut off again and the mental cry of pain was pain, as something hit Scott in the ribs and badly bruised the bone, as Jamie's was broken.

Suddenly the Jeep slammed to a stop and the air suddenly burst into flames.


	9. Chapter 9

Allie sat up in the dirt and immediately lay back down, her head spinning wildly. She closed her eyes tightly, squeezed them shut, and felt like she was falling back through the ground. She tried to shake her head to clear it but a sharp sudden throb in her temples warned her that that wasn't the best idea.

Every time she blinked there was a flash of colours, red orange and yellow, that exploded across her eyes. She winced and sat up once more, slower this time. She was covered in a bunch of small flies, which she brushed off as she sat up.

Wait WHAT?

She looked around. She was sitting in the desert, which looked like a bomb site. There was shrapnel everywhere, burnt and blackened. She looked down and caught sight of a piece of it jammed into her leg. It looked disgusting, the wound red and bloody, with scraps of rust embedded into the skin. She reached down and yanked the metal from her leg, causing a tiny waterfall to explode from the cut. She pushed her hand against it for a moment before trying to remember what had happened again.

She looked in disgust at the flies lying around her, dozens of tiny raisin like things, dotted all over the floor.

Then she looked straight ahead and spotted the remains of the jeep a couple dozen metres in front of her. The back was gone; the edges from where it had been ripped burnt and twisted, reaching like claws towards her. She started to struggle to her feet, when suddenly it all came back to her.

There had been flies everywhere. They had been stingers, one of them digging itself into her shoulder. They hadn't been able to get away, and she had decided that if she could shake a can of fuel at them and light one fly then maybe it would burn them all…she just hadn't counted on the explosion that had come with it and torn off the back of the jeep, her along with it.

She staggered towards the truck, still dazed, and felt as if she was falling each time she tried to take a step. Her shoulder, the one which had been stung was throbbing and felt huge on her back. She wondered vaguely if the sting had been poisoned but ignored the thought, continuing to stumble across the sand to the jeep. She did fall a few times, tipping over to the side like a drunkard. She reached the end and stretched out her hands like a baby does on her first steps, and leant against it when she reached, ignoring the sting of the torn metal digging into her palms.  
She peered into the dark interior of the jeep and the first thing she felt was horror. Deep, dark and over-whelming, driving into her heart like a stake.

The jeep was full of bodies. That boy, the one identical to Jamie, was lying on his side on the right of the jeep, his body randomly jerking in his sleep. She knew he had been doing that before, and couldn't tell if he were dead and still being affected by invisible blows or if he was alive.

On the left, the other two boys were slumped across each other, and her blurry eyes couldn't detect any movement. She tried to stifle a scared sob, but couldn't hold it in.

Then she shifted her gaze up to the front. The chairs had been twisted and he could see the people in front were twisted with them. The man who had been driving was half in and half out of the car, having gone straight through the windscreen. He was stretched out across the bonnet, his feet locked under the steering wheel.

The woman was slumped down, but bleeding horribly from a large gash on her face. Her grey hair had fallen from its tight bun around her face in clumps.

Allie let go of the jeep back and turned, sinking to the ground, her hands over her face. She let out a small sob and her feet slipped, dropping her into a cross-legged position. She felt grief washing over her in waves as she tried to stop the tears, but she couldn't. She felt the hot salty tears running down her cheeks. This was all her fault; she had just wanted to help find Jamie and she had killed them all. How would she ever be able to help him on her own? That strange boy, who had somehow been able to save her life without even being near, who had used his mind and eyes to save her from that shining blade that had been headed straight for her. That boy who had dragged her to safety without even knowing her name. That boy she had watched being tortured by the random fat man. That boy who had been pulled off covered in blood and that boy who she KNEW she knew from somewhere but couldn't put her finger on where, or when.

How could she even hope to begin looking for him? She had spent her entire life in that circus; from the moment she had been born to this day. She didn't know the way around the country, they had only moved here the last year, and she hadn't picked up the language. She had no money. All she had was this jeep of bodies.

As she felt the horror overwhelming her again, making ore tears leak from her eyes and pour down her face a bloody hand suddenly clamped down on her shoulder. She turned, and gasped at who was there.

"Jamie!"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Guys I'm sorry for the slow update! I've been taking a break from all my fics to work on a book I'm writing that I want to get done by Christmas, but as I'm ahead of schedule I decided to get back to this...**

**I'll hopefully be updating again either next weekend or maybe before**

**I hope you enjoy! :D **

**xx**

Jamie tried to smile, looking down at Allie's face. She as staring up at him in shock, the tears still going down her face, here eyes wide and shiny.

"Jamie…what…"  
She struggled to get to her feet, reaching out a hand. He tried to stand straight, but his stomach was hurting too much and he winced.

She got to her feet and reached out, one hand clasping each of his upper arms and holding his steady. She took in his pale, chalky white complexion, even more pale than usual, the bruises and cuts littering his skin. Then she saw his chest and gasped, reaching out. He tried to duck backwards, but stumbled and fell, his legs buckling at the pain that coursed through his body.

He hit the earth hard, with a groan that he couldn't contain. She was down at his side within seconds, kneeling and gently easing his shirt up over his torso.

He lifted his head a little to see what sort of a mess he was in, and despite the fact he could feel the pain it surprised him.

His stomach was coated with blood, the cuts that had been healed by Don before he had collapsed had been reopened. He couldn't really make out where the actual cuts were because there was too much blood covering it.

Allie was crying again, but swallowing and gulping down tears and trying to hold in the sobs as she assessed his wounds. He let his eyes wander over to the jeep. It took him a moment to recognise it, all ripped up and burnt. He felt a rush of concern inside him but then forced himself to calm. He knew he would have felt it if Scott had been seriously injured or killed.

Through her tears Allie saw the direction of his gaze and looked back down at him, her face tortured.

"It was my fault…I tried to kill the flies and everything blew up…"

Jamie couldn't make much sense of what exactly she meant, but he just nodded. "Was an accident" he mumbled.

She nodded furiously, and then suddenly stood and went over to the jeep, climbing inside the mess, carefully lifting her legs over the sharp edges, and vanished inside. He tried to sit up to see what she was doing but couldn't find the strength, and just lay back, waiting for her to come back out.

She did so and hopped out, landing next to him and holding a big cloth and a piece of canvas with a big carton of water.

She hesitated for a moment kneeling back in her original spot, looking scared.

"I don't know what to do…sorry I think it will hurt a lot…"

He nodded again, bracing himself and just wanting it over. She stared into his eyes for a moment, then bent closer, staring intently at his face, eyes darting around to take in his cheekbones, his eyebrows, his forehead, his lips.

"I know you from somewhere. You will be okay." She whispered.

Jamie was starting to feel worse, like he was going to pass out, and her words still didn't make much sense in his muddled mind but he nodded again, now his main means of communication.

"Know you too…s'all okay."

She nodded back, smiling tearfully, and then lifted the water and topped a little on his stomach. The pain was searing, but the coolness of the water somehow made it feel better. Far from tipping him over the edge in unconsciousness as he had hoped, the pain made him wake up more, made him feel more alert.

She started to wipe at the water, gently, putting as little pressure on it as possible, but it still hurt. He gritted his teeth, trying not to complain.

She saw the pain, and said "you are doing well. It isn't looking too bad, now its cleaner…"

He lifted his head, and saw that she had wiped away a lot of the excess cuts. The skin had one main cut, a huge gash straight down his stomach in a vertical slash. It was deep, he could see layers of muscle revealed from beneath it, and it was re-filling itself with blood.

Allie suddenly jumped back up and vanished into the jeep. Guessing she would just be a minute, Jamie observed the rest of his torso.

The bruising on his sides, around his ribs, was disgusting. It was a deep black in the idle, moulding out to green and purple on the outside. He had a lot of tiny scratches and cuts, sliced along his sides, also refilling.

Allie returned then, but this time she was pulling someone out with her. It was Matt, his head down. As soon as she had got him out, he stumbled a few metres away and threw up violently. He stayed where he was, Jamie watching warily even as blood started to trickle down his sides again.

Allie noticed and panic flashed across her face. She started tugging on Matt's arm, urging him to stand up. She was talking, muttering something that Jamie couldn't hear.

There was a loud creaking and he turned to see the door of the front of the jeep swinging open. Someone was slumped over in their seat, sliding out. The seatbelt kept them stuck but they managed to unclip it with numb arms and tumbled out, hitting the floor with a thud and staying there.

He could hear other sounds of activity from inside the jeep and Jamie felt relief as he recognised the sounds; the Professor's pained but strong voice, Pedro's confusing nattering in his own language, and finally, a long loud moan that he instantly knew had to be Scott.

_Oi._

_….Jamie? Where are you?_

_Get you lazy ass out the jeep and see you muppet._

He felt joy surging through his heart, knowing he and Scott, the dynamic duo, were back in action- telepathically speaking.

He heard shifting in the jeep, knew the remaining members of the group inside were making the way out, but then he heard something else, something that made him panic…

"There 'e is! Fucking get 'im! Ain't no one escaping us that easy!"


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: hey guys. I've decided this story is only going to have another chapter and an epilogue after this one, hope you enjoy! next time we finally get to know where Allie is from hehe.**_

_**Annie xx**_

_Stay inside!_

He shouted the order in his mind and heard Scott's confusion, but also heard the creaking stop and knew that the people inside has ceased movement

There wasn't much he could do to hide the others, Richard crumpled on the floor, Matt throwing up, and Allie standing over them all looked confused. They all struggled to see the source of the shout.

Jamie couldn't move enough to look but he instinctively knew what it was.

After Don had unceremoniously dropped dead to the ground and the buzzing stuff had moved off, Jamie had staggered away as best he could from the site.

Only to run into a group of topless skinheads. With guns.

It was typical, he had thought to himself, bloody typical that he should survive being abused for years by his guardians, outrun the police, save the senator, escape a prison, endure hours of torture at the hand of his undead uncle, and then die being mugged by a random group of druggies.

He had tried to turn back, move away, anything, but they had surrounded him on all sides. He couldn't escape. He tried to point to his injuries, show them that he was hurt, but they just laughed and taunted him.

His savoir came in the form of a huge BANG and a sudden burst of fire about a hundred metres to the right, where none of them had noticed a jeep having trouble with a little pest control.

As the group of about five had turned to look at the flames in surprise, Jamie slowly moved backwards until he hit a ditch, stumbling into it and getting low in the dust and sand. He had dug with his hands to make a little hole which he sank into, wriggling and lying flat until he was practically submerged in the desert floor.

He ducked his head down, hearing them moving about around him. They hadn't noticed his little hiding place, and once he was sure they were gone he had climbed back out from under the sand, feeling it caught in his cuts and bruises, looking back at where he had left these ugly red stains on the grains. Bent almost double in both pain and to be less noticeable if the skinheads came back, he staggered across the distance between him and where the fire had been, hoping for a phone he could use or someone who could help.

He hadn't been expecting to find Allie crouched in the rubble all around the wreck, crying into her hands.

And now the skinheads were back.

He groaned, frustrated at his own inability to protect himself and the others at that point in time. As they approached, they started to whistle appreciatively in Allie's direction. She caught his eye and saw the shame and dry irritation and knew they were both thinking the same thing. Allie couldn't protect herself against these men, especially not when they were armed. Richard was still unconscious, if not dead (Jamie couldn't really tell at this point, he had been out for so long) and Matt was lying on his side next to the puke.

_Im coming out!_

_No! stay inside! _

_Jamie they're going to hurt you guys you can't stop me._

There was a creak from inside the vehicle.

_I can and I will Scott. Don't make me restrain you._

_Give it your best shot!_

Before he could do anything Scott had jumped out the jeep, probably in an attempt to show he could still fight, but it failed when he stumbled to the side and Pedro, who had just climbed out, had to reach out and hold him steady.

The men simply laughed, flexing their muscles threateningly as they looked at the pretty unstable group. Matt was pulling himself up from the ground on shaky legs, but he was glaring dangerously at the men and Jamie recognised the look in his eyes. He was preparing to use his power.

Jamie sighed and shut his eyes, momentarily wishing he could fall unconscious and forget what was happening, forget everything that was happening. But then he opened them again, knowing that he couldn't just leave the others alone, couldn't just desert them out here. The blood was trickling down his sides and the trickle turned more into a tiny stream as he pushed himself up onto his elbows and started to sit up. The pain all over his torso screamed out in a blinding white flash and he bit his teeth and fought through it pulling himself up the whole way and rolling slowly onto his knees. For a moment he thought he was actually going to pass out, and then someone was holding him tightly, a hand on his arm, one of the only uninjured areas on his body, and another handunder his armpit, gently but firmly guiding him to his feet before pulling his arm around their shoudlers. He looked and saw Scott's eyes staring back into his.

_Scott you should have stayed in there now they're just going to shoot you too…_

Scott gave Jamie a tired and somewhat exasperated smile.

_We're twins you idiot. I'm sorry I ignored you for so long, but I just managed to start talking to you again and I'm not going to lose it again. You go down; I go down, got it?_

Jamie blinked back stupid tears at the sudden joy and warmth that rushed through him, hearing his brother's voice so strong and confident again resounding through his mind. He nodded and took a breath, facing their opponents, who now looked thoroughly confused, clearly not understanding what had happened.

Matt had moved as well, the look in his eyes gone, and he stood on the other side of Scott, looking towards the men defiantly, chin up.

Pedro walked next to Jamie, reaching out and letting their fingertips brush without looking at him. Jamie felt the support and the strength immediately, Pedro's powers coming into play.

Looking confused as hell but with a shrug, Allie walked over and stood next to Pedro, raising her eyebrows nervously at him. He gave her a small smile and a nod.

The five of them stood in a line. It wasn't the five they were supposed to be but it would do for now.

The men still held their guns pointing towards them, but they looked less certain now, glancing awkwardly at one another, unsure whether to shoot or not.

The guy who was clearly the leader, the fattest one with the biggest gun, moved forwards, a scornful smirk spreading across his face.

"Yes, lovely li'l display there kids. But it don't do nothin'. We gonna shoot you all, and then we gonna take all the stuff we find in your truck, and then we gonna leave yah out here to be eaten by the critters, Kapiche?

We'll start with yeh, fer trying to out-clever us" he pointed his gun straight at Jamie's face. There was a tense moment as he clicked off the safety.

"Outsmart" suddenly said a voice. They men all turned to look at Allie. Jamie recognised that tone of voice straight away. It was the tone he had heard the first time he had met her, when she had been arguing with her boss in the circus tent.

"Eh? What you say to me bitch?"

The man looked confused and annoyed, and swung his gun to point directly in between Allie's eyes. Still she wouldn't shut up.

"The correct term is outsmart, not out clever."

"Allie" Jamie hissed. Now was not the time.

She shrugged. "Sorry. Just thought if he was going to kill you he should do it right."

They all stared incredulously at her, and she looked innocently back, smiling at the guy a little as she did so. He suddenly smirked, leering at her.

"I like that one. Take 'er boys."

"NO!" Jamie immediately tried to pull away from Scott, who held him firmly, not letting him go. Allie grinned at the guys, eyeing them up one by one. They eagerly started forwards to pull her along, but she started towards them instead.

"It isn't necessary to 'take' me. I'll come along willingly."

She stepped away from the group, turning her head back a little to catch Jamie's eye. He stared, nonplussed, as she waggled her eyebrows and sent him a subtle wink. She reached where the men were standing and gave one a cocky grin, reaching out to hold his arm.

The guy in charge turned back with a victorious grin in place. As soon as his head was turned it all happened. Allie was still standing with the other guy, stroking his arm, when suddenly she shifted her fingers from his bicep and grabbed hold of the gun he had, wrenching it from his hands and ducking under his arms so she was behind him.

"On your knees!"


End file.
